And We
by belsha.joy
Summary: Aku harus melupakanmu tetapi ini tidaklah mudah, Aku mengingat masa lalu, Aku mengingatmu, Jika ini tidak terlalu terlambat Tidak bisakah kita kembali bersama? [KyuMin fanfic]


Bagian 1 - Love in time

.

.

Cast :

-Kyuhyun (N)

-Sungmin (N)

-Yesung (N)

Genre : Romance, a little bit hurt

Warning : boyxboy, don't like don't read, sorry for _typos_

.

.

.

Langit dipertiga malam bulan agustus ini sepertinya tampak begitu cerah hingga bintang bintang diatas awan nampak sekali berkilauan ikut menyemarakkan bumi.

Tapi suasana malam yang dianggap menyenangkan oleh sebagian orang tidak berlaku bagi seorang lelaki yang tengah mengendarai mobilnya dalam keadaan kecepatan tinggi.

Kyuhyun, nama lelaki berusia 29 tahun itu, ia melirik arloji merahnya sebentar lantas langsung membanting setir kemudinya hendak menuju kawasan elit gangnam.

"Hey yo kyu" sapa seseorang ketika melihat siluet maskulin kyuhyun berjalan ke arah lantai dansa dengan mukanya yang tertekuk kusut.

Kyuhyun hanya melirik malas lalu berjalan melewatinya begitu saja menuju tempat bartender berada.

Lelaki yang menyapa kyuhyun barusan hanya menggeleng maklum lantas segera ikut bergabung mendudukan pantatnya di kursi samping kyuhyun.

"Aku mau _vodka_ 2 gelas" seru lelaki itu setengah berteriak pada sang bertender yang tengah melakukan aksinya.

Puk

"Ada apa?" tanya lelaki itu tajam ketika melihat kyuhyun akan mengeluarkan sebatang rokoknya dari dalam kantong.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan asap rokoknya terlebih dahulu, berusaha menikmati rasa menenangkan yang ditawarkan olehnya.

"Aku lelah hyung" kata kyuhyun setelah sesaat berlalu. Matanya terlihat menerawang jauh.

"Sung-min lagi?" tanya lelaki yang dipanggil hyung itu ragu ragu.

Kyuhyun diam. Dan si hyung mengerti tanpa dijelaskan lebih lanjut bahwa itu berarti 'ya'

"Aku bodoh ya, yesung hyung" kyuhyun berujar parau lantas mengacak surai ikalnya frustasi.

"Bukan kau saja tapi kalian berdua yang bodoh" sembur hyung yang bernama yesung itu cepat.

"Sudah tau kalian sama sama tak akan bahagia lantas mengapa terus kau tunda untuk mengakhirinya cho! Jangan jadi pengecut jika kau tak mau kehilangan sungmin untuk kedua kalinya" nasehat yesung memperingatkan.

"D-dia sendiri yang memintaku untuk tak melewati batas lagi hyung! Lantas aku harus berbuat apa jika ia sendiri tak mengharapkanku" kyuhyun merengek kacau, begini sifat asli kyuhyun jika sudah bertemu yesung, menumpahkan semua masalahnya pada hyung kepercayaannya bahkan tak malu jika ia harus menangis sekalipun.

"Bukan tak mengharapkanmu bodoh! Tapi kau sendiri yang tak peka peka dari dulu!" sembur yesung lagi lebih ganas, ia akan menoyor jidat lebar kyuhyun dengan gemas jika saja suara telepon milik kyuhyun tak menginterupsi niatannya.

"Hallo min? Ada apa?" panik kyuhyun kala ID caller di handphonenya menunjukkan nama _cute-min._

"Tunggu aku, jangan pergi dari sana, aku akan tiba sekitar 30 menit lagi ok?" suruh kyuhyun pada sang penelepon dengan nada gusar. Cepat cepat ia mematikan putung rokoknya ke asbak lantas memakai jaket kulitnya lalu dengan tergesa gesa ia berkata "hyung aku ada urusan mendadak, terimakasih untuk minumannya"

Yesung yang melihat kelakuan kyuhyun meninggalkannya barusan dengan sangat tidak sopannya hanya menggeleng kepala maklum lantas melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya berdansa yang sempat tertunda tadi.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengendarai mobil sport nya ugal ugalan hampir saja ia terus melaju kencang jika lampu merah tak menghentikan niatannya barusan.

Pukul 01.00 am, ia tiba di kawasan pantai daecheon kota chungcheong selatan. Dengan setelan kaos putih dipadu celana jeans robek robeknya kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya guna menelusuri setiap spot untuk menemukan keberadaan siluet sungmin.

Hingga mata hazelnya terpaku pada sosok dalam jarak sepuluh meter di depannya, sedikit berlari kecil guna mempercepat langkahnya dan dalam sekejap ia berhasil mengalungkan jaket kulitnya pada seseorang yang tengah duduk termenung menghadap laut.

Seketika mata rubah yang sedikit sayu itu melebarkan matanya kaget.

"K-kyuh-hyun?" pekiknya terputus putus, dapat kyuhyun cium nafas seseorang di depannya yang berbau alkohol, menggeram pelan kala mendapati tumpukan tiga botol soju di samping pria itu.

"Kau-kah kyuhyun?" ulangnya lagi ketika tak mendapat respon dari sosok tampan di hadapannya.

"Ya. Ini aku sungmin-ah" desau kyuhyun hampir tersapu oleh angin malam yang berhembus.

"hik.. Aku tidak bermimpi kan.. hik" racaunya lagi di tengah ketidak sadarannya.

"Sungmin kau mabuk" kata kyuhyun lagi pelan, ia memandang wajah itu penuh damba, meski sekarang mata itu tak bersinar seperti dahulu ia masih tetap bisa menemukan senyum indah milik sungmin dibalik kepedihannya yang dapat kyuhyun lihat dengan jelas.

Kyuhyun bergerak menyentuh wajah putih bersih sungmin sebelum menemukan keganjalan yang ada.

Pipi sungmin sedikit lebam diantara kelopak matanya, seperti bekas terkena tinjuan, seketika tangan pucat kyuhyun mengepal entah marah pada dirinya sendiri ataukah pada orang lain?

"K-kyu hik.. A-aku hik"

Bruk

Seketika tubuh yang sedikit mengurus itu jatuh dalam pangkuan kyuhyun, kyuhyun resah bukan main tanpa banyak kata ia bopong tubuh sungmin dan memasukkannya ke dalam tempat penumpang di mobilnya.

"S-sungmin sadarlah"

"sadarlah sayang"

Kyuhyun berusaha menepuk pipi itu hingga menyadari lagi bahwa suhu tubuh pemuda manis ini terasa panas di telapaknya.

Kyuhyun mengobrak abrik dashboard mobilnya seketika, bernafas lega kala mendapati simpanan obat paracetamol nya yang tinggal dua disana lalu memasukkan nya satu dalam mulut sungmin dengan cara mencumbunya.

Ini gila! Tapi ia tak punya pilihan lagi.

Kyuhyun terus mengeluar-masukkan lidah panjangnya ke dalan mulut sungmin sembari menggerus obat itu dengan giginya sendiri, ia tak perlu air mineral lagi karna air liurnya dan sungmin sudah cukup menjadi pelicin agar obat itu masuk dalam kerongkongan sungmin meski ia harus rela merasakan rasa pahit yang luar biasa setelahnya.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya pelan kala obat itu sudah tertelan semua, lantas wajahnya berangsur angsur tenang tak gelisah seperti tadi, kyuhyun bernafas lega lantas ia langsung mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan segera berlari ke arah laut guna mendapatkan air perasan untuk mengompres dahi sungmin.

Ia mengumpat seandainya saja ia lebih bisa hidup sehat mungkin mobilnya akan terisi air putih semua bukannya beberapa soda dan beer seperti saat ini.

Kyuhyun tak berniat pergi ke motel terdekat, jujur saja matanya juga sudah lelah untuk terjaga, maka dari itu ia beralih ke tempat kemudi lantas menyamankan dirinya dan tertidur disana dalam keadaan duduk dan sungmin yang terbaring di belakangnya.

.

.

"U-uh" lenguh sungmin siang itu, ia merasa tidurnya tak enak tadi malam sebelum suara suara menenangkan itu berhasil membuatnya pulas dan mimpi dengan indah.

"Kau terbangun juga akhirnya. Sungmin" sapa kyuhyun yang ternyata telah terbangun dahulu sekitar jam delapan pagi tadi.

"K-kyu?" sontak sungmin terbangun dari rebahannya dan mengerang seketika kala kepalanya berdenyut hebat akibat gerakan tiba tibanya tadi.

"Pelan pelan saja sungmin-ah" khawatir kyuhyun memegang pundak sungmin.

"K-kau a-aku mengapa bisa ada d-disini?" cicit sungmin pelan kala mendapati tubuhnya yang terbalut jaket dan kompresan di kepalanya.

"Kau mabuk dan pingsan lalu kau meracau dan demam sungmin" jawab kyuhyun sembari mengangkat alisnya melihat ke arah sungmin yang masih menunduk.

"K-kau m-maaf sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang juga, aku takut ada yang men-mencari keberadaanku" kikuk sungmin dengan wajah penuh ketakutan.

"Wae min? Apa yang kangin perbuat hingga kau jadi seperti ini?" kyuhyun bertanya to the point, matanya menelisik tajam ke arah kelopak mata sungmin yang lebam. Tak mengindahkan tubuh sungmin yang berontak minta dilepaskan.

"T-tidak a-aku" sungmin terbata bata tak bisa menjawab, bibirnya kelu ketika akan mengucap sepatah kata.

"Jawab aku dengar jujur min! Apa yang si brengsek itu lakukan padamu! Sialan, aku tak akan mengampuninya jika sesuatu terjadi padamu" maki kyuhyun mulai terbawa emosi kala melihat dengan jelas luka fisik itu.

"J-jangan kyu kumohon" bisik sungmin menahan tangis.

Oh shit! Kyuhyun lupa. Sangat lupa! Jika pemuda yang dicintainya masih berstatuskan kekasih orang lain. Ia benar benar tak bisa mengontrol rasa possesive nya jika menyangkut tentang sungmin.

"O-oh ya. Aku mengerti sungmin" balas kyuhyun merasa sangat kecewa luar biasa, ia tak terima tapi ia bisa apa? Siapa kyuhyun di mata sungmin? Mungkin hanya sebutir debu di masa lalunya dan itu tak berarti apa apa lagi sekarang.

"M-maaf kyu" sesal sungmin, kini ia memberanikan diri menatap hazel kyuhyun setelah beberapa saat merasa kyuhyun hanya terdiam memandangnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini kyu?" tanya sungmin yang sudah sejak tadi penasaran kenapa bisa ada kyuhyun di pantai ini dan ia yang terjebak di mobil ini dengan _mantan pacarnya?_

"Kau yang menghubungiku duluan sungmin" jawab jujur kyuhyun tak mau menutup nutupi.

"A-apa?" kaget sungmin merasa tak percaya pada jawaban pria di depannya ini.

"Kau cek saja sendiri di panggilan keluar handphonemu" jawab kyuhyun tajam merasa tak terima ditatap seintens itu oleh sungmin, sebenarnya ia merasa geli melihat raut muka namja manis di depannya jika sedang 'kebingungan'. Kyuhyun tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"A-ah ya ini aku memang benar. Maaf kyuhyun aku sudah menganggumu tapi-tak seharusnya kau mengindahkan perkataan orang mabuk sepertiku kemarin" cicit sungmin sembari meremas baju putih kedodorannya dengan kasar.

"Tapi aku memang tak bisa-mengabaikanmu min" balas kyuhyun lagi menyentak sungmin untuk menatap mata tajamnya kembali.

.

.

Dan Sungmin tak bisa berkata kata apa lagi, kejadian ini begitu kilat hingga ia hanya diam pasrah ketika bibir kissable kyuhyun mengecup bibir bershape M nya dengan lembut.

Ia memejamkan kedua mata rubahnya reflek kala tangan kyuhyun merambat naik ke tengkuknya guna memperdalam cumbuan mereka, seketika perutnya bergejolak seakan ada ribuan kupu kupu yang beterbangan, hatinya berdetak kencang lagi setelah sekian lama terasa beku.

Tuhan, apa maksud ini? Apakah ia masih, masih mencintai lelaki ini?

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

A/N: ada yang sudah tahu gimana bentuk pantai daecheon? Kalau yang pernah nonton drakor fight for my way episod 9 pasti tahu seperti apa pantainya hehe

See you~

next update Mister Chu chapter 3~

Sign,

Belshajoy

SBY 270817


End file.
